04082
}} is the 4,084th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 24 June, 2005. Plot Part One A blue sports car roars down a country road with Meredith Brooks’ “Bitch” blasting from the radio. In the hospital, Viv is sat next to Scott and tells Bob that Scott wouldn't hurt anyone. The doctor enters and Viv asks how long Scott will be kept sedated. The doctor replies that they might take Scott off the drugs the following day if his condition remains stable. Viv shouts at the doctor who insists that they have to be patient. In the Post Office, Pearl asks Lesley to bend the rules on her electricity bill. Lesley replies that she isn't authorised to work the post office counter and suggests that Pearl go into Hotten to sort it out instead. Pearl leaves. Donna is cross with Lesley for sending Pearl away and says they will have to do something about the fact she can't work on the post counter. Lesley asks if it means she will go on a training course. Donna gets riled and tells Lesley to go into the café and work there. In the woods, Zoe and Effie are playing with Jean. Zoe tells Effie that she is very good with Jean and that it will be hard to find a replacement. Effie insists she isn't going anywhere. Zoe reminds Effie that the next few weeks might be hard after what has happened. Effie tells Zoe that she did what any woman would have done in the same situation. She assures Zoe that she has got to know her and Jean and feels like she belongs. Zoe says she feels the same. In the café, Betty asks Callum if he was at Home Farm when the incident happened. Terry interrupts and asks if Betty is supposed to be cleaning the B&B. Betty assures Terry that she has finished the B&B. In the shop, Donna is briefing Rose the post-mistress that she needed someone reliable to run the post office and that Rose's name immediately sprung to mind. Marlon walks in to collect Donna. Rose insists on double pay and says she can only work a few days. Lesley is outraged that Rose will be paid more and tells Donna that she will tell Viv about it. Marlon reminds Lesley that it is not the best time to hassle Viv. Rose tells Lesley to stay out of her way and they will get on well. In the village, Debbie is pushing baby Sarah. She bumps into Betty who asks after her. Betty is surprised that Debbie called her baby Sarah. Outside the Vets surgery, Jimmy asks why Max is going to Butlers Farm. Max insists that he has no problem with Andy and that one of his sheep is sick. Betty approaches and probes Max for information on the Home Farm incident. Max replies that he has to get off. The blue sports car speeds past and drives into Main Street. Betty comments that she doesn't recognise it. Max reminds Betty that she needs to put work before pleasure. As soon as he drives off Betty runs towards the car. In the hospital, Viv is ranting about Zoe to Bob. Bob reminds Viv that she should be focusing on Scott, not Zoe. Donna and Marlon arrive. Viv goes to nurse Scott. Donna is cross that Dawn has gone to Spain instead of staying with Scott. Exhausted Betty reaches the sports car just as it drives off again. She asks Lesley and Ethan if they saw who it was in the car. Lesley says that the girl was nice looking and took a shine to Ethan, plus that she was looking for Viv. Betty is cross that Lesley doesn't know more. Ethan reminds Betty that it's none of their business. In Butlers, Max has finished looking at the sheep. He tells Andy that he should have the results back the following day. Andy asks why Max isolated the sheep. Max explains that it's just a precaution. Andy is cross that everything always happens to him where the Kings are involved. Max asks how Andy is coping with Fatherhood. Andy asks what business it is of Max's. Max replies that Libby is heartbroken. Andy replies that he had to do the right thing by Debbie. In the Woolpack, Alan and Jack are talking about Ken Addlington, saying he was certainly capable of rape. Betty walks in and wonders why they are talking about Ken. Ashley tells everyone to stop speculating as no one knows what actually happened. Terry agrees with Ashley and says that Zoe wouldn't attack Scott without a reason but that it doesn't make any sense after what happened with Frank Bernard. Callum walks in and Ashley offers him a drink. Callum tells Terry that he's not in the mood for gossip and walks away. Betty asks Ashley why he is sitting on the fence when they know who the real villain is. Ashley insists that they don't know anything yet, but Betty insists that Scott would never attack Zoe without just cause and says that Ashley knows this too. In the hospital, Viv asks Bob what will happen if Scott dies. Donna tells Viv that Scott is indestructible. The door opens and Kelly walks in. Viv thinks she is seeing things. Kelly announces that she came as soon as she could. Part Two In the hospital, Kelly tells Bob, Viv, Donna and Marlon that she had to cancel her modelling shoot which Ferdinand wasn't happy about but that she insisted that she had to be with Scott as soon as Donna called her. Viv is annoyed that Donna got in touch with Kelly but Donna replies that Kelly is still family. Viv says to Kelly that she has gone five years without a postcard. Kelly insists that things have changed now that Scott has become ill and fakes some tears for effect. She asks where Dawn is. Bob explains that she has gone to Spain. Kelly is not impressed and replies that she isn't surprised that Scott has got together with Dawn seeing as he was always keen on family. She tells Scott that he is lucky the rest of them haven't disappeared in his hour of need. In the Woolpack, Betty is still talking about the Home Farm incident but Pearl insists that it is none of their business. At the bar, Andy tells Jack that Max thinks the sheep might be okay. Jack is annoyed that Andy saw Max instead of Paddy. Andy assures Jack that Max isn't like his brothers. Jack doesn't agree and thinks that the Kings will do anything they can to get the field they want. Betty approaches Callum and tries to pry. Callum tells Betty to get a life and leaves the pub. In the hospital, Marlon, Donna and Bob are outside Scott's room. Marlon asks what Kelly does and Donna tells him that she is a model. Kelly approaches Viv who is sat by Scott and offers to look after him whilst she gets some rest. Viv is reluctant to leave Kelly with Scott. Kelly replies that she knows she behaved terribly before she left but insists that she has grown up and learnt her lesson and that she doesn't want Viv to hate her. Kelly starts to cry. Bob walks in and asks if Viv wants anything. She agrees to leave Kelly with Scott. In the café, Max tells Jimmy that if Andy's flock of sheep have to be slewed, he could lose £10,000. Lesley walks into the shop and presents Rose with a cheese and ham toasted sandwich. Rose insists she doesn't eat toasties. Lesley offers to fill in for Rose whilst she takes her break. Rose gets cross but Lesley insists she is just trying to be friendly. Lesley sounds off to Terry about Rose. In Home Farm, Zoe sees Ashley in. Ashley asks how Zoe is. She replies that she isn't great and tells Ashley that she hopes he hasn't come to grill her about recent events. Ashley suggests Zoe tell him what happened. Zoe replies that Scott attacked her. Ashley seems unconvinced. He reminds Zoe that she told him she would do anything to get Scott out of her life. Ashley insists that he needs to know the truth. In the hospital, Kelly is telling Scott that she won't leave him this time. A good-looking Senior House Officer walks in and introduces himself to Kelly. Kelly asks what is wrong with Scott. The doctor says he will explain it to her in layman's terms. In Home Farm, Zoe tells Ashley that she has never seen such hatred in Scott and that she could see that if she didn't want him, Scott was going to make sure that nobody else could have her. Zoe says Scott grabbed her and she managed to break free and run for her life. Ashley questions the syringe. Zoe replies that it was the first thing she saw as she had no other way of defending herself. She asks Ashley if he honestly thinks she would have put an animal anaesthetic in Scott if she had any other choice. Ashley is not certain. Zoe tells Ashley that she has got the same type of reaction from the police and tells Ashley not to dare accuse her of deliberately trying to kill Scott. Ashley reminds Zoe that she did make a threat but Zoe insists it was just words. Ashley tells Zoe that she is a good person and that he had a moral duty to ask her the question. In the hospital, Donna asks Marlon if he's okay, referring to his experience in hospital with Tricia. Marlon tells Donna not to worry and that he is there for her. Viv is worried how Scott will feel to wake up next to Kelly as opposed to Dawn. Viv is cross with Donna for contacting Kelly. Donna walks off and tells Marlon that there is something that Bob isn't telling them. She also thinks that deep down Viv is glad that Kelly is there. Marlon replies that Kelly is a walking, talking disaster. Donna insists that Kelly has changed now she has a new job, a flat and a sports car. In the hospital room, Kelly is flirting with the doctor. She finds out that he's a surfer in his spare time and is impressed. She kisses the doctor who pulls away saying that it is inappropriate behaviour. Kelly ignores the doctor's pleas and pulls the curtain across. In the Woolpack, Betty approaches and tries to probe Paddy for information on Scott. Paddy is disinterested and tells Betty to stop her mindless tittle-tattle. In Home Farm, Effie walks in to discover Zoe drinking. Effie asks if she should be drinking. Zoe explains that Ashley came round and wanted her to go through all the details of the rape. Effie insists that Zoe has nothing to reproach herself about. Zoe asks what will happen if Scott dies. Effie assures her that he won't. In the hospital, Kelly and the doctor emerge from the curtains. Kelly comments that things were short and sweet. The doctor walks away hurriedly. In the Woolpack, Effie tells Zoe to stop torturing herself and assures her that there is no way she would deliberately hurt someone. Zoe tells Effie that she was facing a whole new life and that Scott had no right to stop her. She then tells Effie that Scott could die and she could be facing a murder charge. Notes First appearance of Kelly Windsor since 02777 on 1 November 2000. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday